bjscfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathaldazia
Kathaldazia Kathaldazia, formerly known as Anticrapland is a mysteriously fantastique country not featured on any global maps but the one and only Buzzjack World map. =o Kathaldazia is situated on the tip of a continent named Orchidia. They neighbour JamesP's Torchwood, who are also one of their close alies. They are famous for consistantly sending unknown South African talent as their entries into the BJSC. The country's capital is Tzaneen, a deserted town filled with jocks and Jonas Brothers fanatics. There are 13 official languages in the country (including: English, Afrikaans, Xhosa, Zulu and Sesotho), making it the country with the most official languages in the whole entire Buzzjack Song Contest world. The country's population has recently grown to 205,000 as of April 9, 2009. Kathaldazia prides themselves in sending non-cheap entries, irrespective of what the result is. The country itself has also built up close ties with FSR Rontvia, Ashton, Botanikka and OMR Fortunia. Kathaldazia introduced their new and improved flag on May 8, 2009. On March 1, 2009, Kathaldazia signed "The BJSC Anti-Cheapness Movement", other countries who signed this movement include Kopečka, FSR Rontvia, Skall, Ashton and Tinnmark.http://www.buzzjack.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=89625&st=0&start=0 BJSC Entries * BJSC X: Zebra & Giraffe - The Knife Zebra & Giraffe were Kathaldazia (at the time Anticrapland)'s debut entry and first of two alternative rock entries to the BJSC. The song failed to qualify as expected, mainly due to the Pop-genre bias within in the BJSC. The entry however was Kathaldazia's first of six South African entries and the band itself was compared to the likes of Muse and Bloc Party. Z&G later became popular in BJSC newcomer, Cadbury with their 3rd single "Oxymoron". It peaked at #20 on their singles chart. * BJSC XI: Jamali - Secrets Urban pop girl group, Jamali are said to be the entry that put Kathaldazia on the map. The song received majorly positive reviews from countries: FSR Rontvia, Kopečka, Nonsuch, FNT Nickodonia, Lorikeet and Torchwood. The group also embarked on a World BJSC Tour as part of their promotion for BJSC XI, but despite all this they detestatingly did not qualify for the final and are now said to be 'hot favourites' to win the forthcoming 'BJSC Rejects Spin Off'. * BJSC XII: Louise Carver - Impossible Love South African pop singer/songwriter/pianist, Louise Carver was the first entry from Kathaldazia to qualify for a BJSC Final. The song was described as "dated" and "not worthy of qualifying" but yet it still did. The entry proved popular in the pop-folk loving countries, where it received 12 points from countries Bhangra and Fervorosia. Louise finnished in a decent 17th overall. It was also said that Britney Spears-like posters advertising Louise were what proved popular and not the entry itself. * BJSC XIII: Stealing Love Jones - Kicks Kathaldazia substantiated that they are not ones who are afraid to take risks when they entered Alternative female-fronted punk band, Stealing Love Jones. This risk did not pay off and the song failed to qualify despite being mildly popular in numerous countries. * BJSC XIV: Tasha Baxter - The Journey A risk followed by yet another, South African pop singer Tasha Baxter was entered with moving ballad "The Journey". The track unfortunately was completely overlooked despiste how good it was and failed to qualify and also gave Kathaldazia their lowest points finnish to date, scoring up an unbelievably low total of just 21 points. * BJSC XV: Jody - Wind It With the help of close ali, FSR Rontvia, Kathaldazia made a complete u-turn in their success and came back with an impressive 2nd place finnish in BJSC XV. With entry Jody, South African Idols winner and pop/R&B artist, KTDZ received their highest points total and best finnish to-date with a total of 159. Including two 12-pointers from FSR Rontvia and Dalisska. * BJSC XVI: Nadine - Made Up My Mind KTDZ are now following up their last success with Jody now with pop rock singer/performer, Nadine. Nadine has so far been raved to be yet another Kathaldazian winning contender, receiving odds to win from both the USR and OMR Fortunia. Nadine has been likened to Buzzjack popular artists, Kelly Clarkson and Natalie Bassingthwaigte. As part of the promotion of the entry, Nadine will be performing on popular BJSC TV show, "Afternoon Amelle" hosted by BJSC major, Ashton. Charting Success Kathaldazia first appeared on Buzzjack Song Contest national charts in November 2008 when it reached #4 and #29 in FSR Rontvia and Ojnoj respectively with BJSC XI entry, Jamali. Proving that despite Jamali not qualifying, the entry had a support base. The following contest, Louise Carver peaked at #55 in Skall. Chart success continued with BJSC XV runner-up entry, Jody. When she peaked in the top 5 in 3 countries: Kopečka, Ashton and FSR Rontvia. Jody also peaked at #25 and #37 in Botanikka and Lotopialand respectively. The song also made Buzzjack's prestigious Multichart at #75, substantiating why it did as well as it did in BJSC XV. A trend in appearances of Kathaldazian entries on FSR Rontvia's Singles Chart is noticable with three out of our six entries appearing on their chart. The last being BJSC XVI entry, Nadine who recently made an appearance on their chart at #43. Summary BJSC Results Category:BJSC Countries